the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Seed of Chucky (2004) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = Age Restricted |uploaded: = September 23, 2017|golden_chainsaw: = Chucky |dull_machete: = Stan |profanity = Yes}} Overview Set six years after the events of Bride of Chucky, the movie opens with Glen, the son of Chucky and Tiffany. Born at the expense of his estranged mother Tiffany dying immediately after he was born, Glen lives a life of embarrassment and abuse as a ventriloquist's dummy. A man dressed as Santa Claus walks through a cemetery while on the phone, with his girlfriend. He describes the many things he wants to do to her later, when she informs him they are breaking up. He assumes she meant the connection, but then realizes she meant in their relationship and hangs up. Just then a knife pierces out from the bag of toys he's carrying. He hears some toys activate and turns around to find the hole in the bag and the toys on the floor. As he goes to pick them up he notices Chucky against a tombstone and goes to look at it. As he does Tiffany and Chucky begin to attack him. Chucky starts screaming that lying about Santa can fuck with kids' minds, and Tiffany laughs. Chucky begins to repeat his words and a voice yells that Chucky's broken, revealing the movie set for "Chucky Goes Psycho", and the dolls attached to a robotic control. The Santa Claus actor storms off the set while they attempt to repair Chucky. A puppeteer kneels down in front of Tiffany and says her left arm might be loose and reach behind her to the wire. Since he is kneeling down his groin is directly in front of Tiffany's face. As he tampers with the wire, Tiffany raises her left arm, ramming her hand directly between the man's legs into his testicles, causing him to gasp in pain. Desperate to know his parents after seeing behind the scenes footage of the Child's Play movie-within-a-movie on TV, Glen escapes and tracks them down to Hollywood. Upon tracking down his parents, who are now puppets in one of Jennifer Tilly's films, Glen uses a voodoo amulet (the "Heart of Damballa") to bring them back to life. Shortly afterwards, when Chucky finds out that Glen is his child, he faints. Shortly after this, Tiffany and Chucky have a dispute over whether Glen is a girl or a boy. Chucky decides to label him as a boy regardless. Tiffany disagrees, labels him as a girl, and calls him "Glenda". When the previous puppeteer walks into the room, he picks up Tiffany and begins taking her apart, causing her and Chucky to decapitate him with piano wire. Glen is horrified by this, and later on (after Glen explains that he is their son), he asks them why they murder people. Chucky tells him that it is a hobby and they do it to relax. He also states that is has been a tradition for generations. After Glen counters by saying that violence is bad, Chucky claims that it is violins that are bad, and that "their screechy music's gonna ruin the goddamn country!". Tiffany, on the other hand, calls it an addiction, and tells Chucky that they need to stop since they have a child and a future to think about. She and Chucky make an agreement to quit killing, although Chucky pretends to agree, crossing his fingers behind his back and promising so Tiffany will shut up. Chucky teaches Glen how to be a killer behind Tiffany's back while Tiffany attempts to follow a twelve-step program to learn how to stop killing. Jennifer Tilly realizes she is pregnant after suffering from morning sickness. After telling Redman, he fires her from his upcoming film. Although she claims it is his, he states that this is impossible as she leaves. After Tiffany hears what he did, she is unable to control herself and guts Redman, killing him. Later, Jennifer Tilly awakens, horrified to find herself with a fully-pregnant belly. The voodoo magic that "fuels" the killer dolls has also accelerated the pregnancy. Tilly is then captured by Chucky and her chauffeur, Stan (serving as a replacement body for Chucky due to Redman's death). Tilly's assistant, Joan, concerned about her boss, tries to help her, but she is killed after she is sprayed with fire. Although it seems that Tiffany immolated Joan, it is revealed that it was Glen who turned into Glenda (it is revealed two souls share Glen's body, shocking both of his parents and himself after Tiffany snaps him out of it). Later, Tilly gives birth to twins, a boy and a girl. It is then that Chucky has an epiphany. After several years of being an infamous killer doll, Chucky finally accepts (and embraces) his circumstances. Disturbed, Tiffany rejects Chucky and resolves to take Glen with her. All of a sudden, Chucky tries to throws a knife at Jennifer, but Stan jumps in front of it, causing him to be killed by stabbed in the chest. Before Chucky can take vengeance and before Glen can decide which baby to possess, the police arrive, forcing the dolls to flee. Jennifer is rushed to the hospital once she is found by the cops. Jennifer claims she wants to see her babies. While looking at her twins pictures, Tiffany takes a needle and drugs Jennifer. She begins the ritual, as Chucky breaks the door with an axe and impales her in the head. However, Tiffany manages to successfully switch bodies, and as Jennifer she tosses Glen the axe as he and Chucky fight. Glen dismembers Chucky's arms before finally killing him. Five years later in 2009, Tiffany is living in Jennifer's body, raising her two twins Glen and Glenda. In the middle of the twins' birthday party, their nanny Fulvia quits her job because Glenda scares her. Tiffany lets her quit, only to kill her with her doll body when she turns away. Later Glen receives a strange present with no name. When he opens the present, he sees that someone sent him Chucky's right arm. Glen, frightened, starts twitching and wets his pants. When he turns around, Chucky's arm grabs him and he begins screaming. After the screen turns black, Chucky starts laughing maniacally. Deaths Counted Deaths # Richard: Stabbed, fell two stories - 5 mins in # Claudia's Mum: Fell out of shower, cracked head open - 6 mins in # Tony Gardner: Decapitated with piano wire - 24 mins in # Britney Spears: Incinerated in car explotion - 43 mins in # Pete Peters: Half of face melted off w/ sulphuric acid - 45 mins in # Redman: Disemboweled with knife - 53 mins in # Joan: Lit on fire, fell a few stories - 1 hr 3 mins in # 3 Unknown Dudes: Various (stabbed, suffocated, slashed) - 1 hr 3 mins in # Stan: Knife thrown into chest - 1 hr 11 mins in # Tiffany (?): Axe to the head - 1 hr 14 mins in # Chucky: Dismembered & decapitated w/ axe - 1 hr 16 mins in # Fulvia: Beaten to death w/ Tiffany doll - 1 hr 18 mins in Non-Counted kills * Glen: Strangled by Chucky's arm * Jennifer Tilly (?): Maybe Chucky killed her instead of Tiffany with and axe to the head Category:Kill Counts